Late To The Game
by Hisa-Ai
Summary: The drama and action obviously didn't end with Raimundo getting promoted. In fact, things are about to escalate. Violence, action, and romance are promised in the next chapter of the Xiaolin Monks' story. Character death eventually. R&E, or D&D. On Hiatus.
1. Friend

It's a new year and I've decided to do things differently this year. For starters, I'm not going to worry about what others think of me or my work. I'm going to do things at my own pace and in my own way. I plan on working on multiple stories at the same time so not everything will get updated _at _the same time. I'm going to work on what I want to work on when I want to work on it, I'm going to make it as long or as short as I want to, I'm not going to check my traffic, I'm going to write the stories I want to write, and not focus on my readers. I don't know how that comes across to those of you reading this right now, but I think that writer's write better when they write for themselves... I honestly don't know where I'm going with this, but rest assured, I will write to the best of my ability and proof-read everything three times at least before I even think about posting it. That being said, I _am _still human so I _will _miss things and I _will _make mistakes, but when/if I catch them, I will fix them, so do me a favor and don't bitch about grammar or spelling or punction mistakes, it won't make much difference if I myself don't catch it.

Now that I've got that out of the way, here's something else you probably don't need to know but that I'm going to tell you anyway:

Every day I am going to have a word of the day, a song of the day, and a quote of the day.

My word of the day isn't going to be like you'd expect a word of the day to be, it's going to be a word that I select randomly from my pocket dictionary then write for a half-hour about/around. Now, while what I post may or may not be based on that word of the day, I've never been very good with chapter names, so for multi-chapter fics, I'll be naming the chapters after my word of the day, and if I update more than one multi-chapter fic a day... I guess those chapters will have the same names.

My song of the day will be the first song I listen to after I wake up, and my quote of the day will be a quote that I really like. It's very likely that I'll state what my quote of the day is and you'll recognize it from my profile.

I will state all three before the disclaimer of each chapter/story I put up here, and maybe on Fiction Press, too, I'm not really sure yet.

Anyway, I suppose it's time I talk about the story. I don't want to give too much away before you actually start reading, but since this is only the first chapter, thre's not much to give away yet.

As you'll find out, there's going to be a new girl because new forces of evil are going to be making themselves known and they'll really need her, because she's... Unlike anything else they've ever encountered. There's going to be twists and turns, but it won't be all fighting and violence and Sheng Gong Wu hunting. This girl is going to face trying to fit in here with new friends and trying to just adjust to things. She's basically going to face being the new girl at a new school in a new town where she doesn't know anybody, and on top of that, she has to deal with the whole saving the world thing, too. And through-out all of it, she's going to be trying to push Raimundo and Kimiko together, because even a new-comer like her can tell that there's something between those two and she for one is already tired of the game they're playing.

Rated T because sometimes you just need to swear.

Hm, I believe that's it for now...

Word of the day 1/2/11: Friend-person one knows well and likes; ally.

Song of the day 1/2/11: "Fearless" By Taylor Swift.

Quote of the day 1/2/11: "There's a wild side to every innocent face."

Disclaimer: If I owned "Xiaolin Showdown," I'm pretty sure I'd know about it, and since I don't know about it, I don't think I own it...

* * *

"A new monk? This late in the game? How come?" Raimundo Pedrosa, resident Shoku warrior, voiced what everyone else who was present- Kimiko, the Japanese daughter of a rich and successful game designer, Clay, a regular cowboy straight from the heart of Texas with the drawl and kind of slang that sort of grew on you to prove it, Omi, a true monk cut off from the developing world as a result of being raised right there at the temple by Master Fung and the other monks, and Dojo, the faithful dragon who had helped hide the Shen Gong Wu and now helped the monks in training recover it before evil-doers could get their hands on it when they reveled themselves, also their main form of transportation-was thinking.

They had all thought that they were the only ones to be given this honor, after all, they were the only ones thus far whom had reveived this training, and shouldn't all the monks to-be have been introduced to the game at the same time? But when you thought about it, Omi had been introduced way before Clay, Raimundo, and Kimiko had, and they'd been introduced at all because the world had needed them to protect it from the forces of evil. Did that mean that a new force of evil would soon be making itself known?

"That's right, a new monk. I'm sure you've each deciphered _why_ by this point, so I'll just move on from there. She is the Dragon of-"

Raimundo didn't really care what she was the dragon of at this point, all his mind was on was that Master Fung had just basically confirmed his worst fear: there was a greater force of evil out there about to make itself known that trumphed Jack Spicer, Wuya, _and _Chase Young. Would a rookie monk _really_ be of much help? Wouldn't she just get in the way and make it harder for the experienced monks to get the job done? Wouldn't that put all their lives at risk? This new monk wouldn't know _what_ she was doing. She'd be clumbsy, and awkward and she'd screw up a lot... Huh, just like they'd been when they first started at the temple. And Omi hadn't given them too much greif... Okay, maybe he had at first, but now Raimundo got where he was coming from. Only _he _wouldn't-Okay, he probably _would _give the newbie _some_ grief, but not on purpose. Being Shoku came with a lot of responsibilities and stress-lots and lots of stress-so maybe he _would _get annoyed and snap a lot more than he meant to with the noob, but on the plus side, it'd make her a better warrior for it. Maybe one day, she'd thank him as he'd thanked Omi. He could only hope...

"Raimundo, are you ready to go, or do you perhaps need a minute more with your thoughts?" Master Fung asked the Shoku warrior whom had apparently missed the whole debriefing on the new Dragon-in-training. Oh well, he knew he could count on his friends to fill him in on what he'd missed after Master Fung was out of ear-shot, followed by, of course, a speech on how he should start paying more attention since he _was _Shoku, but he'd just shrug it off and tell himself he was doing just fine the way he was. He was responsible and a good team leader, and that was all that mattered. The day would come when he would learn that sometimes listening to what people were saying could possibly save someone's life, but not until much later on, and at a much too late time.

"Um... I guess I'm ready to go." He shrugged and ignored the sigh that Master Fung let loose as he walked away. Okay, so maybe his Master getting impatient with him when he was now at the Shoku level was a bad sign, but he was Raimundo Pedrosa, he could do anything and he didn't need other people to tell him how to deal with his responsibilities, even in such a subtle way as a sigh.

"Where exactly are we going?" He asked as they all boarded the super-sized Dojo.

Kimiko, who was seated behind Raimundo and in front of Clay, let out a long laugh that got even Omi to look at her like she was crazy, maybe she'd finally snapped? Damn, another week and Raimundo would have won the bet... At this comment, she stopped laughing and smacked him upside the head before muttering a single word that made the others snicker and Raimundo get ready for yet another battle of the wits with the lovely, sharp-tounged, and a tad hot-tempered, Kimiko:

"Idiot."

* * *

Hmm... You know, it's been a while since I saw Xiaolin Showdown, so I just thought I'd warn you that Master Fung's and Clay's dialogue might be a bit shakey and seem OOC, and I do apologize for that, but eventually I'll get it. XP.

Peace,  
~Hisa-Ai~


	2. New

**Word of the day 3/28/11: **New-"Fresh. Original and of a kind not sen before."

**Song of the day 3/28/11: "**Me and My Jealousy" ~Lee DeWyze~

**Quote of the day 3/28/11: "**Charm is a way of getting the answer yes without asking a clear question."

**Disclaimer**: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned Xiaolin Showdown. If I did, there would _so_ be an InuYasha/Xiaolin Showdown Cross-over episode... I wonder if there are any InuYasha/Xiaolin Showdown Crossover FanFics up here... Hmm, I shall have to check that out...

Okay, so I looked, and there's only one InuYasha/Xiaolin Showdown Cross-over on here. Damn. I _so _would have read some of those, too.

* * *

"So, where exactly is the new dragon from? And what is she the dragon _of?_" Raimundo asked hesitantly, he and Kimiko had, predictably, gotten into an argument that ended, again predictably, with her smacking him upside the head. The two had been fairly silent ever since, only contributing minimally to the conversation of their friends. Finally, Raimundo's curiosity had won him over; he wanted to know where they were going and who they were getting, who would be joining the team. He was the leader, he deserved to know. Of course, had he been paying attention during Master Fung's little speech, he would know, but, you know, details, details!

"She's from America, kid," Dojo answered when no one else would. Kimiko obviously wasn't going to tell him, and Clay and Omi were clearly afraid of what Kimiko might do to them should they tell him, so they all kept their mouths shut. "Some big city... What was it? New York or L.A. or Seattle-definitely something with a 'C' sound..." Raimundo glanced over the side of Dojo and saw... Buildings. Tall buildings. That was no help at all... But what did he expect? Dojo wasn't from America, and neither was Raimundo, so how could they remember the names of American big cities? Clay, on the other hand, Clay was from America, he might know...

"Yo, Clay," He turned around somewhat on Dojo, Kimiko was right behind him so he had to be careful how he moved, fire was hot when it was angry. "You're from America, what big cities start with a 'C'?"

Clay scratched his head, he was from Texas, clearly a country boy, and didn't know too much about big cities. Sure, in school they'd learned about a few of them, but none that came to mind right away. Maybe if he had a moment to think about it it'd come to him, but he didn't.

"Sorry, Raimundo, my mind's blanker than a cow's after sundown,*"

"Fine, I'll just wait until we get there, shouldn't be that long..." Raimundo turned back around and crossed his arms. They'd have another girl on the team. A girl. Christ, Kimiko was more than enough girl for this temple, how were they going to handle another? Sure, there'd still be more guys than girls, but with two girls, they could _talk_. And when girls _talked_, like, together, trouble usually followed, mainly for the guys that happened to be around. And anyway, they couldn't haze a girl, could they? No, Master Fung would probably kick them out of the temple if they did something that stupid, if _he_ did something that stupid. Raimundo had never seen Master Fung around any of the female species before, but he assumed that he wouldn't put up with Raimundo being a dick to her. But then again, he was a dick to Kimiko all the time and Master Fung never did anything about it. They'd started at the temple at the same time, though, and Kimiko expected nothing less out of him, but the new girl... Damnit, he was giving himself such a headache! Not only that, but he was missing what his friends were talking about. Again.

"I think it'll be great having another girl around. Some more estrogen to dilute the testosterone. More sports bras instead of jock straps. Another girl. Sure, you guys still have the numbers on your side, but two girls united can accomplish anything." Kimiko was saying. Ah, so they were still talking about the new girl, good, that meant he hadn't missed much. The only thing he knew about her was that she was a girl and from somewhere in America. He didn't know her name, he didn't know what she was the dragon of, all he knew was that she was a girl. Man, was he going to be embarrassed if she didn't introduce herself and he had to _ask_ her her name!

"What is this "estrogen," where might you be getting it, and what is the "testosterone" it will be diluting? Also, what is a sports bra and a jock strap?"

Raimundo snickered, she'd walked right into that one, but what were the odds of her answering? She was probably all red in the face, Clay, too, for that matter. Dare he glance back to see her face painted as red as the robes she normally wore at the temple? No, he wasn't that stupid. Maybe he should help her out... What better way to get her to see him as more than the immature idiot she always took him for, that he was?

"Estrogen is what makes girls bitchy, pretty, and girly. While testosterone is what makes guys funny, handsome, and manly. And jock straps are what guys wear on their-"

"We're here!" Dojo called out, landing in the middle of a clearing surrounded by thinning trees none too soon, Raimundo was actually going to finish that sentence. Actually going to.

The monks all slid down and Dojo un-super-sized, slowly taking in their surroundings. The clearing Dojo had landed in was burnt, like there had recently been a fire there. All the standing trees were charred, and the smell of smoke hung about the air, which was otherwise still, and there wasn't a sound. No birds chirping, no squirrels running up trees, no rabbits ducking out of sight, no deer softly stomping away. Nothing. Just silence. Thick, dreadful silence. They glanced around stiffly, looking for the girl, but they saw no one, only the after-math of a horrible tragedy.

"Why are we here?" Kimiko asked solemnly. She was the element of fire, and fire was what had caused this mess, she knew that. She also knew that, soon enough, new plant life would spring up, making the place even more beautiful than it had been before the fire. The ashes that covered the ground would soon be blown away and seedlings would pop up everywhere. It would rain eventually, and the seedlings' roots would suck the water up from deep within the earth. All four elements working together would make this place beautiful again. How could you possibly add a fifth member to that team?

"This is where the girl wanted us to meet her," Dojo explained, slithering up onto Clay's hat and looking out into what was left of the forest, he didn't see anyone. Had she changed her mind and ducked out at the last minute? Or was she playing a game with them? Perhaps she was just late?

"Why would she want to meet in such a pathetic place?" Omi asked, not understanding the weight of his own words.

"Because this place wasn't always so "pathetic,"" A voice from behind them said, causing all of them to turn around quickly. "Once upon a time, it was lush and green and beautiful, and I spent time here everyday; Come rain or shine I was here. It was always my home away from home.

"The fire came through here yesterday while I was at school. I was... so sad all day, and I couldn't understand why. The second the bell rang, I took off running and found this place ablaze. I called the fire department and they put it out as soon as they could but... The damage was done, the place was, is, all burnt up. I was so sad. All the trees and plants, some of the animals... Gone. Just like that.

"Fire is a fickle thing, but we had always gotten along fine. For as long as I've been coming here and protecting this forest, there hasn't been a single fire. Yesterday... The fire came through here because I stepped down as protector of the forest, breaking the treaty we had for so many years. Yesterday told me that now I can't go back. I'd been having second thoughts about going with you guys, but after that fire... Now I know I have no choice; I don't have a place here anymore, I don't belong here anymore; the forest won't take me back as it's protector now that I've stepped down and disaster has striked. Now I know I'm ready to go with you guys. My name is Elizabeth Forest-Storm, and it's very nice to meet all of you."

* * *

*-I don't even know what that means! I come from a big city so my knowledge of Sourthern Slang is basically limited to whatever I heard Clay say on Xiaolin Showdown. I don't know if that even makes sense-Is a cow's mind blank after sundown? I'm not a cow expert. If anyone knows any Sourthern Slang, let me know so I don't totally slaughter Clay's dialogue from here on out. I wrote that line and I was just all: "Wow, that is the most ridiculous line you've ever written. Ever."

The only reason I'm updating this right now is because I really want to update something and it won't let me update ICKY("I Can't Kill You," my InuYasha fic). I've got the next four chapters of that all ready to go, but everytime I click on edit, all I get is an "Error Type 2" message. What's an Error Type 2? It's been doing that for about a week now and I've sent in the message every day since it started. And on top of that, it won't let me post any new stories either, which sucks because I've got a million and six idea for stories that I wanna post. Anyone else been encountering this kind of problem lately? Anyone know what it means by Type 2? Anyone know if I'll ever be able to update that story or post any new stories ever again? Or do I have to hunt down a new FanFiction website? I hope not; I love this website. Anyone know of any other FanFiction websites out there? You know, just in case?

About the story: You guys must think Elizabeth's a little... touched in the head, or something right? Maybe a hippie, maybe crazy, maybe a druggie? She's not. She just loves that forest. Plus, she's a dragon. Now, given what you've just read, anyone care to guess what she's the dragon _of _or where she's from? Also, any Shen Gong Wu and/or Xiaolin Showdown suggestions for future chapters are gladly accepted and thought over carefully. I seem to be having a bit of trouble coming up with ideas in that aspect of the story...

Um... That's all for now, so...

Peace out,

~Hisa-Ai~


End file.
